


All Work And No Play

by AnxiousQueer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Dom!Bobbi, F/F, Femdom, Jemma isn't unmasked for another day or so, Oral Sex, Power Play, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, breath play, dubious consent in form of a sexual fantasy I guess?, it's my first actually finished and published fic so I'm kind of nervous, slight deviation from the canon, sub!jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousQueer/pseuds/AnxiousQueer
Summary: After an eventful day at HYDRA Bobbi gets home and fantasizes about the women she was sent to protect.





	All Work And No Play

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Bobbi confronts Jemma in the toilets in 2x5.

Bobbi smirked as she threw her jacket on the chair next to the door. She never would have thought that working at a fascist organisation like HYDRA would be fun but it kind of was. Not the fascist part of course, no, but acting as the frightening guardian angel of Jemma Simmons while being undercover. At first her main reason to volunteer for this mission was to score some brownie points with Coulson to get her closer to the Tool Box but as time went on she felt herself falling for the short scientist. 

She sat down on her couch and let her mind wander. In hindsight it wasn’t surprising at all that she digged Jemma. She was just her type: nerdy, enthusiastic and adorably awkward. The British accent didn’t hurt either. While part of her was dying to tell her that there was no need to be actually afraid of her since they both worked for Coulson she knew better than to jeopardize the mission and to be quite honest she had always enjoyed a little power play.   
The fear in her eyes when she confronted her in the toilet today had led to an instant wetness between Bobbi’s legs. She had spent the rest of the day pushing away the vivid images of what she would like to do to her fellow SHIELD operative or make her do.   
Right now she was pretty much done for the day though so there was no need to deny herself the pleasure of succumbing to her fantasies anymore.

As she got out of her boots and pulled down her pants Bobbi imagined pushing Jemma against the door of the toilet stall, ripping apart that cute grey shirt that she was wearing earlier. She’d also act like ripping her bra off of her while actually opening it very quickly and stealthily, a skill she was quite proud of. She might enjoy to be mean but there’s a limit to everything. Good bras are expensive! Why are they so damn expensive? She’d get it if they were all fair trade and made from ethically sourced materials and stuff but just a fraction of them are.

She laughed, realizing she got sidetracked. Luckily the smell of the quite noticeable wet patch on her black panties did a very good job at quickly getting her back into the mood and her little fantasy again. She slipped her right hand into her panties and imagined herself gently fondling her charges breasts, massaging them and feeling her nipples getting hard under her hands before she’d start biting them not gently at all. While doing so she’d open up the women’s pants and pull them down together with her underwear, revealing a cute little bush between her legs. She’d turn her around, push her face against the door and slowly trace the lips of her vulva, just like her fingers were tracing her own right now. Her other hand would wrap around the biochemist’s throat, restricting her ability to breath just enough to heighten the sensation but without actually causing any long term damage. She’d enjoy her whimpering as her fingertips teased her hardened clit, circling but not quite touching it, before forcefully sliding her fingers in Jemma’s already dripping wet pussy. Just the thought made her moan in delight. She loved to fuck a girl with her fingers but not as much as she loved to taste them and she’d make sure that Jemma would appreciate her own taste by shoving her wet fingers into her mouth and making her clean them with her tongue. She’d call her a good girl, caress her face and then give her firm little ass a nice spanking before forcing her legs apart and going down on her. Sliding her tongue over Jemma’s pussy was one of her most common fantasies lately and doing so while she was completely and utterly at her mercy made it even better. Way better. So good in fact that she could hear her own fingers very audibly rub over her clit as she imagined her tongue soaking in the salty, slightly nutty taste of Jemma’s wetness. She’d nibble on the hood of her clit before pushing her flat tongue against her pussy and slowly but steadily licking it from the bottom up, again and again until she’d beg her to let her cum but of course she wouldn’t give in so easily. She’d go on for another minute or so until finally speeding up and making her orgasm, pumping out more of her delicious juices right into her mouth. That image pushed her over the edge herself. She felt her whole body tense up as her orgasm rushed through it but that didn’t stop her fingers and so she came again shortly after. Exhausted and sweaty but also happily smiling she lied down on the couch. She couldn’t wait for this assignment to be over so that she might be able to make this kind of fantasy a reality with Jemma’s actual consent. But for now her first priority was a nice warm shower.


End file.
